The Secretive boy, The Bunny, The Fox, And The Chicken
by Akira-Kenzu
Summary: Foxy, bonnie, and Chica are all girls in this one Freddy wont make any big appearance. But Shawn is the son of Mike who is just turning 16 and is about to start working with his dad. He is quiet because he never knew his mother but he knows what she looks like and their is one unusual thing about him he gained from his mom Her deep Crimson eyes.. OCxbonnie OCxChica OCxFoxy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Shawn's "_TALK"_**

* * *

><p>June 5, 2027<p>

Mike walked into the room that his son was sleeping in, He was going to have him start working with him at the restaurant that he took over after the manager seen What the robots were capable of doing.

Flashback

Mike was talking to the Manager and CEO of Freddy's Fazbear's.

"Well Fred, this place looks a mess, do you want me to explain what happened or would you rather look over the tapes to see what happened?" Mike asked as he was standing there covered in blood of the people who had broken into his restaurant to try to kill Mike.

After Fred looked at the cameras he shook in fear as he seen his animaltronics tear 4 guys to shreds as they entered the place heavily armed. "What the fuck did they do to set off my machines?" Fred asked, voice consumed by fear.

"Well the reason is the first guy who walked in," Mike points to the cameras as he rewinds it to its spot to see the first guy come in. "Well you remember the kids who went missing in 1987(It's Summer2015)...well he is the guy who killed the kids and stuffed them into the suits and I was the only one who seen it but I got saved by Chica." Mike reached out to Chica, the blood covered animaltronic walked over to him and stood next to him. Chica can you explain to him how you and all the others lost your lives but also gained new ones.

After some explaining Fred was dumbfounded and frightened beyond repair. Chica looked to Mike, "I think he will need to go to a mental hospital. and since we got this mess and the cameras show everything we will have to shut down again." Her expression went sad. Putting his hand on her shoulder and other on her chin lifting it up to see her eyes. "I got all of you, he dosen't want you but I do. I'll make you new and improved. Maybe even new toy Models to help out. I am an engineer and techie by the way, But you all already knew that." Mike Chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

Flashback end

"Shawn. Wake up son." Mike nudged his son to wake up. Today was the day that Shawn would start working. Mike wanted him to get used to working there cause he was going away for a business trip and would be gone for an undetermined amount of time so Shawn had to keep watch over the restaurant. BOTH day and NIGHT shift.

"Ugh dad its 9 A.m. why do I gotta get up so early, I dont wanna get out of bed yet." Shawn said pulling his covers over his head. Shawn never liked getting up or being around people. He wasn't a people person at all so he'd rather not be around anyone.

'Son I'm not gonna say it again, If need be I'll drag your ass out of bed myself." Mike's voice came out stern. Shawn reluctantly got out of bed and went to take care of his morning activities.

Noon

The two arrived at the restaurant and got out of the car. Shawn was napping the way there so he got out sluggishly.

Walking up to the door Mike unlocked the double door's to the place and led Shawn in  
>This being Shawns first time coming to this place he was in awe of what he saw.<p>

All the Animaltronics looked Real. The ones who caught his eye the most were foxy and Chica.

**Shawns pov**

The place had a bar for the adults that was separated from the children area that was to my left. In front of me there was a stage with Freddy on it. He just sat there and waved to me and my dad, as if we were supposed to wave back, I didn't. we walked pass the stage towards the back area in the back which was going to be my office. Which was also like the security room. Had cameras in all the areas of the place.

"Now son," My dad turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Im going on a business trip. I don't know how long I'll be gone but as you know YOU will be watching over the place for me while I'm gone. Now this is what you need to do." He paused for a moment as if he was gonna say something important. "Just make sure you lock the doors at night and pick up the place. Maybe if your lucky the Animaltronics will help you with this task."

I nodded in comprehension of his sentence and sat in my desk started looking around. I sat in a room at the end of a hall thats right next to the door that lead to 'Pirates Cove'. On both sides of me were door that had 2 buttons: The top one Read "DOOR above it and the one below it read "LIGHT" I had no clue why I'd Have to close my door at anytime. These Machines my dad modified are perfectly harmless unless your a predator to kids.

"Shawn follow me. I wanna show you where you will be Staying while you are here just incase you choose not to go home." I did a 180 and he pushed the bottom left corner of the wall behind my swivel chair and the wall opened. Showing a full bedroom with a bathroom that had a shower in it.

"Dad, when did this get put in?" I asked wondering why as well.  
>"About a month ago son, I knew 3 months in advanced I would be leaving and that you would be watching over the place for me so might as well make your stay here comfortable right?!" Chuckling at the last part he walked out the door and headed towards the front of the restaurant with me in tow.<p>

"Now I'm about to be late for my flight I just need to do one more thing," He reached for the intercom microphone. "Will all the animaltronics come to the front desk please and thank you."  
><span>They all walked up towards my father and he was saying something to him, and they all looked at me and giggled. He gave a thumbs up, they nodded, then he left out the front door waving at all of us, I waved back and walked to my new office.

It was 11:53 and I was feeling a nap coming on so I looked to the cameras and the Place was just starting to get busy. Laying my head down on the desk I fell into a nap.

**3 hours later**

I woke up and looked at the time it was 3:04. Feeling refreshed I leaned back in the chair but was stopped by something soft and fluffy. I started to feel what was behind my head. the further up I went the more the objeck moved up and down. Then I decided to squeeze the mound my hand slid upon.  
><em>"Mmmmhmmm that feels good haha"<em>

I turned to be face to face with a Scarlet furred fox who had yellow glowing eyes and a hook for her left hand. Kind of startled at her standing there behind me. "Were you watching me sleep?" She nodded. "How long"

"Hmm about 45 minutes, yer a cute one aren't ya." He metallic voice came off low. "Well I have to tend to my kiddies, see ya later. She walked off, letting her tail slide under my nose, swaying her hips as she walked out the door.

Well that was weird. Looking at the tablet I followed where foxy went. She looked to all the cameras as she passed each one of them by waving, smiling, and winking at each one.

**Off Pov **

When the place closed down he closed the doors to the security office and then went to the room behind his. Shawn walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He examined his crimson eyes closely. How they had little slits of black in them. Barley visible to the human eye.  
>He then hopped in the shower. Once done cleaning himself he walked out and changed into some basketball shorts and put on some Slippers that were conveniently placed next to the bathroom door. When he walked towards the room with the doors shut everything was dark.<p>

This put a hit of fear in his heart. He looked at the tablet an under it was a note that read.  
>"Son you will have to re-live the last night of when I first started working there. If the animaltronics get into the room you will get knocked unconscious. Once you come too the next night they will do the same thing till you make it all the way to 6 A.m. starting and 12 A.m."<p>

The boy looked at the time on the tablet and it read 11:28. "You've got to be kidding me. This is total bullshit." Shawn cursed out loud to himself. He sat in the chair and flipped through the cameras. Foxy was standing at the door by her ship. Chica and Bonnie were in the kitchen putting away boxes and Freddy was making sure everything in the dining area was in order. He grabbed a tank top and opened the right door walking down the hall he approached Foxy. The red haired fox looked at him and smiled, her tail started to wag.

Shawn thought it weird that these things were so life like, having voluptuous breasts and a well rounded onion booty. These characteristics applied to all the animaltronics accept Freddy who was built like a muscular kuma. "Hey Foxy, what does this mean." Shawn handed the fox the note. She read it and laughed. "Its from ye father. Earlier the lad asked us to scare yer boots off. " Shawn didn't like this idea. He sat there for a sec then headed back to his office. "Shawn by the way yer door has a time limit it can be shut after hours." She mentioned from behind the boy as she looked at his ass. Noting he wasn't turning around. "Nice booty ya got there lad." Foxy chimed. This made Shawn's cheeks turn read and he turned around to look at the fox. "Don't say such lewd things like that." He looked at the How long is my timer on my door?" Shawn asked as he looked hard at the Scarlet haired fox. "3 minutes lad and if yer going to trespass beyond 3 minutes the doors will stay open for 30 seconds afterwards. So ye best be fast but not paranoid. I don't wanna knock yer lights out lad." Foxy then turned around shook her ass and proceeded to her cove.

When Shawn walked back into the room he looked at the time, 11:52, Shawn cursed silently to himself. "My life seems to just have bad luck sprees every year." He then turned around and closed the door to the room. and sat in the chair and stared at the tablet. Flipping through the cameras he seen that everyone was sitting in their spots, motionless. This made Shawn's heart beat faster and faster. He could feel sweat starting to bead on his forehead. His eyes darted towards the clock again. 11:59. When he flipped to the hallway he could see foxy peeking out the door, looking into the camera licking her hook.

The lights cut out for about five seconds and Shawn sat there perfectly still and deftly afraid of anything and everything. When the lights came back on he looked back down to the tablet to see if foxy was there. She wasn't. He flipped through the cameras again Freddy and the others are still on stage and she wasn't anywhere to be found. SO he concluded that she went back into the cove.

**Shawn's pov**

"Why do things like this happen to me?" I asked no one in particular as I sat back in the seat with the tablet in my left hand. I looked at the stage. Bonnie and Chica were gone and Freddy was looking at the camera. He then pointed at the camera and did a thumbs down motion with his left hand. This is when I switched to the Kitchen, Chica was sitting on the counter swinging her legs looking at the camera giving a toothy grin. Flipping through the cameras again stopping at the camera that showed down my hall. I seen Bonnie slowly walking. I decided it would stick my head head out. Realizing she was closer than the camera showed I smashed the 'Door' button. She looked walked up and stood there for about a minute then disappeared.

Turning back to the cameras I seen foxy was standing next to Freddy on the stage whispering something in his ear. They both looked at the camera. Thats' when it went static and I switched to the right hallway camera and Foxy was standing there, switching to the left hallway camera I seen Chica. I closed both doors and looked at the tablet, it was flashing, It's Me. I then felt a Furry hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Freddy. He pointed towards the clock. It showed 3:40. "Damn didnt make it."

"I'm not one to Knock ya lights out. I more like to choke till you pass out." Freddy said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'd rather not get blood on my fur, hard to clean ya feel me. So turn around in the chair for me." I didnt have a choice. I knew that The others would catch me if I tried to leave this room. Turning around I felt his Muscular arms wrap around my neck as he put me in a choke hold. Soon I fell unconcious.

_Well hey guys, like my new fanfic. Give me reviews and favorites. Love you guys as always _  
><em>And as always you hear from me in the next chapter <span>"Bye Bye!"<span>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Love and a Puppet_?_**

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened, at the first sight of light, to only close again. Through my eyelids I could see something covering my eyes. I open to see a 2 yellow hands. I moved the hands to look face to face with a blue eyed Animaltronic. It was Chica.<p>

"Hey Shawn, how are you feeling?" Her voice came out low and soft. Sounding like something out of a fairytail. I lifted myself up and turned around to become eye to eye with her. I looked around to see we were in the room behind my office.  
>'How'd they know how to get in here?' I questioned myself.<br>"Why are you in here Chica." I rubbed the back of my head as I stood up and walked towards the mirror in the bathroom. I looked at my neck, it was a little red from being choked out by freddy the night before.

"If you want me to leave I will," She sounded hurt when she said that, standing up looking at the ground with the right arm reaching across her stomach holding her other arm at its elbow.

"Chica I dont have a problem with you being in here," I turned on the water in the sink, and grabbed my toothbrush. "I just wanna know whats your reason, It's a ME thing ya-know." Her expression seemed to light up at the fact she knew she would not be thrown out of my room.

"Well..." She trailed off. "After you were choked out we chose who would watch over you as you slept to make sure you were ok. I won the coin toss between me and bonnie. Foxy said she'd rather be last with you. I can kinda see why." Looking in the mirror at Chica I could see a visible blush on her tan face, one of the few places she didn't have fur at. _'How could these things blush' _Spitting out the rest of the left over toothpaste in my mouth gargled some mouth wash and then went to lay on my bed. Chica accompanied me by sitting next to my hips. I turned to look at my clock.

5:04 A.m

"Damn, I was out for an hour plus." I was about to sit up but I opened my eyes to be staring at Chica, who was staring into my eyes intently, as if she was trying to stare into my soul. She then spoke. "You are unique." She said. I raised my brow at this. "What makes you say that?" I stared at her eyes then my gaze fell lower as I noticed her Double D size bust were floating in my face. "It's your eyes, I have been around for quite sometime, never have I ran into someone with red eyes." She looked into my eyes even though my gaze was somewhere lower on her body. I couldn't look away. I mean they were so big, and to be in my face like that, they looked so soft.

Chicas eyes followed to where mine were looking and she sat up, straddling my waist. Now knowing that I was slightly erect her soft ass felt so good against my member even though the shorts were the only thing keeping BOTH of us from feeling each other.

She then blushed even harder as she realized the intensity of the situation. "Shawn, is that what I think that is." When I looked at her, the emotions on her face, were hard to decipher. She looked mad yet horny and a little embarrassed.

I slowly nodded. "Well it looks like someone is...excited to see and feel me." She then began to grind her self against me. Only making things harder if ya-know what I mean.  
>"Ch-Chica, What are you doing?" Hardly being able to speak. I then looked at her, she placed her right hand on my chest as she slowly continued these movements. I could feel my erect manhood pressing against her. Ready to be unleashed but me being so damn nervous that she'd think of me in a situation like this I decided to sit still.<p>

"Ya scared Shawn, May think I'll hurt you...hmmm?" She pressed harder on my manhood, a soft moan escaped my lips. 'Ahhh, that what I was looking for. 

I decided to speak, "Why are you so intent on doing this, I thought you were the shy one!" I stared at her as she continued her motions against me. "Because once you get me to a point I" She trailed off as she then undid her jacket that said "Lets eat" on it, revealing her marvelous breast inside of a yellow and white laced bra. "I can become an animal when no one is watching." She stopped for a second. "I can tell you are still a virgin aren't you?" I looked away when she said those words. Yes it was painfully true I was a virgin. My friends that I would play with online always made fun of me for it. Luckily they didn't know me in the real world or it would be way worse.

Chica grabbed one of my hands and put them against her soft breasts. My instincts started to kick in. I felt my hand moving without me wanting it to. She unclipped her bra from the back, and let it fall onto my stomach. Now, looking at her cleavage, in full view were so round and soft. "Like what ya see boy?"

I Just lifted myself up and cupped both of her breasts, then I engoulfed her right nipple in my mouth as I started to suck and play with the aerola. "Mmmmmmm, for you to be a virgin you seem to know what your doing." Her voice, filled with pleasure inticed me to move forward. So I lifted her up and layed her on the bed. She then lifted up.

"What are you about to do?" Confusion written all across her face.

"Well I'm a lover. I never let someone pleasure me before I treat them first." She grinned and winked at me as she laid back.

I then pulled her white shorts down, legs thick and plush, spreading them I found myself looking at her womanhood. Smelling sweet, I put her legs on my shoulders and dug in. Licking from top to bottom. Playing with her clit. I reached one hand up to play with her breasts. She grabed my hair and pushed my head deeper. Moaning out my name.

"Sh-Shawn...Im...gonna" I figured what was about to happen. I stuck two fingers inside of her as I kept licking. "Ahhhh Shaaaawwwwnnnnn!" She didnt just cum, she squirted, all in my mouth and some got on my face. She tasted so sweet. Lapping up the rest of the liquids I sat there trying to regain my breath.

She then pushed me back on the floor and pulled my shorts down, revealing my already erect manhood. "Wow, for you to only be sixteen you packing alot." When she gripped my manhood I froze. She started to stroke slowly as she licked the head of my dick. I let out soft moans every few seconds. The pleasure slowly rising inside of me. I started to feel the coil in my stomach tighten then she stopped. I looked at her, "Why did you stop?" I ask, my breathing slightly irregular.

"I want to feel you inside of me," She crawled onto of me and positioned her slit over my manhood. "Any objections?" I shook my head no, she then descended on to my dick slowly. She was tight, and wet. Once we were one and she had adjusted to my length and girth she started to bounce. Her breasts going in slow circular motions with her speed as she bounced on my dick. Leaning forward she locked lips with me, while never breaking stride. 'She was good.' I thought t myself as our tongues fought for dominance.

I won.

I then sat up, Putting my right hand on her back. I flipped her over and put her ankles by her shoulders, my dick digging deep into her. Her facial expression was of pure bliss as she silently screamed. I smiled at my doing. "O God, Shawn….Fuck me, Fuck me now!" She begged as she grabbed my hips and started to push and pull me in and out of her.

Taking control I pound into her viciously. Clapping noises filled the room as she moaned and screamed. "Im getting ready to cum." Chica then pushed me off of her and engulfed my cock all the way down her throat. I let off my seed and she swallowed most of it. Some of she the spit back on my dick and sucked it back off again. 'Damn, she does what most pornstar's do, she's a freak.' I thought to my self as I stared at her in amazement.

Chica then looked at the clock. Just as the 'Ding' played. "Guess its time for me to go. Bye, See ya in a few." She got dressed, gave me a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of my room.

I got dressed after her and checked the tablet. Everyone else was just waking up. Foxy looked at the camera and motioned for me to come to her, Holding up a notepad that had "Important" Written on it.

So I walked out the door on the left and towards her cave at the end of the hall. "Um, whats up foxy?"She looked at me, with a hint of anger in her face. _"Um Freddy, told me to warn you about Marionette" _I looked her confused, "Who's that?" I asked scratching the back of my head. _"She is one of the other animaltronics. As well as my sister, Mangle. Your father told us to let them out if you weren't able to succeed on the first night. These two are more vicious than me and the others you have already met." _I looked down to the floor as I pinched the bridged of my nose. 'Would be another challenge for the next night, making my life harder than it has to be.'

I looked at foxy, she was observing me very closely.

_"Seems like someone had a bit of fun earlier," _She chuckled and then leaned forward. _"Cant wait till its my turn." _Her voice was music to my ears. So seductive, sending chills through every nerve in my body. "Well, I better get back to the office and rest for the next hour. Get the place looking right for later. See ya foxy!" With those words I turned and walked towards my office. 'Man hope the day is uneventful, I'm tired.' I hoped as I sat down at my desk and looked at the tablet.

**Time Jump…..****3 hours later**

It was a rather boring start to the day till I seen this suspicious guy come in. He wasn't with any kids, wore a black lab coat and a black stocking cap. He went to the bar area to the far right of the restaurant. I watched him closely. He didn't do anything unusual at first till he left the janitors.

He walked out looking around as if he didn't want to be seen. I just brushed it off. He didn't do anything too suspect

I decided it was time to ask someone about Marionette. I left my office and walked towards the stage.

"Aye Freddy, can I talk to you for a minute?" I questioned, he nodded and we walked towards my office.

When we got there he sat on my desk and I rolled my chair back about a meter to give distance between us.

"Whats up Shawn?" He seemed happy. I took a deep breath and asked this question. "Who is Marionette? He chuckled. "I dont know anything about her nor do I know of her." I didn't see what was so funny about this question, but I wasn't gonna come off as rude towards the Animltronic who had just strangled me unconscious the night before.

"I see Foxy told you about her. Well she is the fastest thing I have ever seen. She call hers speed instant transmission."

"You mean teleporting right?"

He nodded and continued. "She is about nine feet tall and she wears a mask that covers her entire face. She only wears a one piece suit with three buttons right in the front. He method will be the same as mine but just a little different. You heard of Slenderman right?" I nodded. "Well think of her as his little sister or counter-partner. Instead of tentacles she has three inch thick strings attached to her back that she controls. She can hid them and bring them out when she chooses." This made my heart drop. I've seen the slender game and it made me jump just watching it. The only difference is that I wont be in a forest.

"Damn, I dont even like The Slender now I gotta face his wannabe girlfriend. The fuck was my dad thinking when he made you guys." I dropped my head into my palms and rub my temples. When I looked up to Freddy he looked spooked, as if he seen satin himself. "Why...are you looking at me like that?" He didn't say anything he just continued telling me about Marionette.

Marionette and Mangle both have a way with the vent system in this place, " He kept his eyes on me but pointed up at the ceiling. I then averted my eyes upwards. There was a vent directly where I was sitting. " This is how they will catch you. But, " He picked up the tablet and hit a button on it. Then he went to show it to me. It was a camera in the vent and it had the word flash in the middle of the screen. "Hit that button," I did and a flash of light went off in the vent. "That's how you can keep them at bay for a few minutes. That's all the information I can give ya man, anything else before I go." I shook my head no and with that he left the room.

I decided to get some shut eye. I closed both doors and went to the back room. I laid in my bed and went to sleep.

**Puppets pov**

I Laid there on the vent next to the door, staring at the boy. I already knew who he was and he just learned about me. I thought it would be best to introduce myself to him properly before he wakes up. I pushed the vent cover off slowly using my strings to stop it from falling and making a loud noise. I got up and walked towards his big bed. He laid there, sleeping so soundly. Too bad I have to knock him out. I slipped in bed next to him and to my surprise he cuddled closer too me.

"heavy sleeper huh" I whispered. It was a good thing he was. Means I can scare him as well when he wakes up.

END

_Well hey guys, like my new fanfic. Give me reviews and favorites. Love you guys as always_

_And as always you hear from me in the next chapter "Bye Bye!" _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Strangled Bites!**

* * *

><p>Marionette laid next to the boy for hours. Falling asleep once or twice but waking quickly when the boy moved around. She enjoyed watching him sleep. He would make little moans, say short sentences. These things made her giggle.<p>

'He is so cute,' She thought as a blush captured her cheeks. 'Foxy, I dont think I'm going to let you keep him for your self.' She chuckled, knowing all too well that foxy acts more like a wolf when it comes to Shawn. Overly protective, and wanting to be the dominant one. She looked at him as he started to wake. His crimson eyes slowly opening.

**Shawns Pov**

I woke up from a wonderful dream about food to be face to face with a puppet. 'Fuck this must be Marionette.' I thought quickly, looking at the time then back to her.

I was going to try to get up but I noticed That she had four strings coming out of her back. 'FUCK!'

_**"****Hey Shawn, sleep well."** _ I didn't know whether to reply or just stare.

"Um..." The fuck should I say? She knows my name and I'm pretty sure that she is aware of the fact I know of her. "Marionette, Right?" She nodded her head. Okay, I'm not dead yet. "May I ask why do you have me tied up." Try to make joke Shawn, try to make a Joke. She kinda growled at this and took her mask off to show her face.  
>Her eyes, lime green with one streak of purple going underneath both eyes, she had pink stickers on her cheeks, lips were full and covered with pink lipstick.<p>

"I'm not saying I dont like this kind of stuff but I'd rather not be woken up too it." She tightened her grip around my wrists. I bit my lip. This made her giggle.

'Masochist' Only thought that went through my head.

_**"I know that you know of me, I know of you as well. I wont be going easy on you tonight. Nor will Mangle. I want you to be on your toes cause the vents and doors cant keep me out." **_I groaned at this, not really wanting to endure another night at this place. At-least not under these conditions.

"You can teleport right?" I asked knowing the answer. She sighed and lifted me up in the air. "Um, wha-.." Before I could finish my sentence she had me by the throat. _**"Shawn, I dont like being asked rhetorical questions. YOU already knew the answer."** _While loosening her grip around my throat she put her hands in her face and sighed. I decided to speak:

"Look, I just wanted to confirm this information myself...Um...By the way, May I ask how in the hell did you get in my room. " She looked at me then pointed to the vent that was now naked with its cover leaning against the wall next to it. 'Shoulda seen that one coming' I thought to myself. "Marionette, can you tell me what time it is?" I asked but before I could even blink she had dropped me right on my ass, The shit hurt.

I turned to look at the clock on my dresser and it showed that I only had 4 hours before I had to start my night shift. I mentally cursed knowing that I slept the whole day and I still haven't seen the mangle. All I know is that its Foxy's cousin. Well I thought it would be best to get something to eat and clean up so I did.

**Time jump. **

My time was coming to a end and my nightmare was coming to a start. I sat in my room, waiting, anticipating, contemplating, so many things were going through my mind I wasn't able to realize I was beginning to hyperventilate as the time came closer and closer.

_Ding dong_

'Fuck' It was time, only thing I could do was sit and wait. Listen and be on my toes if I wanted to survive this night. I closed the door behind me as I grabbed the back of my black leather swivel chair. I Looked at the tablet in front of me; the screen showed the three Animaltronics on stage. They stared into the camera and no one had their normal eye color. It was black. "Oh, God" Were the only words before the lights went out and then back on. I then switched to the camera in front of Foxy's cove. I had seen three sets of eyes. all glowing black and red. I blinked and then they had vanished. I slumped back in my chair. 'Fuck, why me' I felt as if god himself was shitting on my life on purpose but hey who know**. **I sat there in silence just listening, the first hour and a half wasn't very hard. Bonnie and Chica were my only problems but they weren't too smart about approaching my quarters quietly tonight. I look at the clock  
>2:17<br>Then I hear something in the vents above me, I switch the cam to see a pink and white fox. Red eyes, semi-sharp teeth, and she had really pale cheeks compared to the rest of her. I Clicked the flash light button and she retreated from the vent with a-lot of movements that were all over the place, sounded like she was crawling like a spider from the movie 'Eight legged freaks'_**(2002)**_. Looking back to the monitor I switch to the prize counter camera to be scared out of my seat. Marionette was standing in the back corner of the room, which is a dark spot for the camera, with her strings waving in the air to give the Slenderman effect with his tentacles. When I got back in my seat I looked back at the camera and seen that marionette was no longer in the room. Frantically switching cameras I find her in the bar area of the building grabbing a bottle. Vanishing again, I flip to both hall cameras, closing both doors for safety, I flip through all the cameras to find her back by the prize counter. I opened both doors, Checking the camera before doing so. I sat back and looked at the prize counter studying what she was doing. Taking a quick glance at the time.  
>4:49<br>Great, another hour and ten, left. I looked back at the tablet.

_PAT. . PAT _

I reach to the left shutting the door just as Foxy almost ran inside. She hit the door with at thud. I closed my right door. Checking the vent above me.

It is not finished  
>for all who read this let me know whatcha think.<p>

END

_Well hey guys, like my new fanfic. Give me reviews and favorites. Love you guys as always_

_And as always you hear from me in the next chapter "Bye Bye!" _


End file.
